Treated Like a Princess
by Radical.2
Summary: She felt someone breathing practically down her neck, and she ignored whoever it was. "Wow- it's so quiet! You guys used to be the fun table," said the voice, and she turned around to tell them to piss off, but it was...Scorpius Malfoy?


**You know who owns Harry Potter...Get it? Because Voldemort is You Know Who, and we all know that J. K. R. wrote Harry Potter...**

**Okay, that joke was incredibly tacky, so forget that.**

**This was written for the Pretty Little Liars Challenge by whispered touches.**

**Quotes: "_Wow - it's so quiet! You guys used to be the fun table."_**

**_"What's unusual?" "I actually like you, that's what's unusual."_**

******Oh, and this is my first Rose/Scorpius...yay!**

Rose Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating her lunch quietly.

She was usually quite talkative, but she felt a little gloomy at the moment.

She had finally gotten up the courage to ask Lorcan Scamander, her current crush, and he had already had a date.

And even worse? It was Valentine's Day.

Yes, the one time that a guy had turned her down, it just had to be on the most romantic day of the year.

Such luck she had, she thought sarcastically, stabbing at her bacon with her fork angrily.

Every few moments one person or another would ask her a question and try to bring her into their conversation, but she ignored them.

She had decided to give herself one day to wallow in grumpiness and disappointment before moving on.

Rose saw a shadow move across the table, but she didn't feel very curious, so she continued eating.

She felt someone breathing practically down her neck, and she shoveled scrambled eggs into her mouth irritably, ignoring whoever it was.

"Wow- it's so quiet! You guys used to be the fun table," said the voice, and she turned around to tell them to piss off.

"Dude, just go away!" said Rose, turning to glare at...Scorpius Malfoy. _This is just great. Just. Great._

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, replying, "Hello to you, too."

"What do _you _want?" she asked; he leaned his arm on the open bit of table next to her and she shifted away.

"Got a date for today?" he asked, and her survival instincts immediately set in.

_Play dumb, Rose. Act like you don't know what he's talking about._

"What's today?" she asked, focusing her eyes on her breakfast.

"Really, Rose? Do you honestly not know?" asked Scorpius, inching his arm closer to hers until they were practically touching.

"I have to study," she lied. Well, actually it wasn't a lie, but she had been planning on doing it on Sunday.

"Okay," he said mysteriously, standing up straight and gliding away in that awfully annoying smooth stride of his.

_That was odd._

...

A few hours later Rose actually _was _studying; she was at her favorite table in the back of the library.

It was her favorite because, when she had first explored here in her first year, she had found her parents' names carved onto the table.

It was unfixable, of course. They could have gotten a new table, but thankfully Madam Pince had never noticed it.

Anyhow, she was reading a book on Advanced Transfiguration when the shadow was back.

This time her reaction was instant.

Rose turned and barked, "Go away, Scorpius!" and then she realized something.

_I said his name before I saw him...like I had known that it would be him...weird._

"Need I say hello again? My offer still stands, want to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

_Why is he asking _again? _I already said no, and he could have his pick of any girl in the school!_

It was all so weird, unless...

"My answer still stands- no," said Rose, turning back to her book.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, snatching the book right out of her hand and tossing it behind him.

_Bad idea, Mr. Malfoy. _

"Leave me alone, you git!" she yelled, socking him square in the nose with her fist.

And he was just wordless for a moment, repeatedly touching his nose and staring at the blood on his hand.

"Am I bleeding...I'm bleeding!" he said shockingly, still looking at his hand with widened eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rose rolled her eyes.

"You going to help me or just be a sarcastic prat?" he asked her irritably.

"Not sure," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "I'll be back in an hour or so with my answer."

And then she left the library, her nose as high as the stars.

...

Okay, it was only ten minutes later and she was heading back through the entrance.

She just felt so damn guilty about the incident, though she had punched many people and not felt guilty.

Perhaps it was because he had been relatively nice before he had taken a perfectly good book and ruthlessly damaged it.

And she was seriously _bored_. Everybody was gone.

Scorpius's annoying manner would surely keep her mind off Lorcan, at least for a while.

"Come back, did you?" said Scorpius as she walked over to him, a wad of tissues in her hand. "Thanks."

"I would say anytime, but that would be a lie," she replied flatly. "Episkey," she added, magically straightening his nose.

"Thanks again."

"No comment."

"So unusual," he murmured, half to himself, it seemed.

"What's unusual?" she asked curiously.

_That instead of going on a date with Lorcan Scamander, I'm helping Scorpius Malfoy with a nearly broken nose?_

_Yes, that _was _rather unusual, once you thought about it._

"I actually like you, that's what's unusual," he replied.

"Well, usually if a guy asks a girl out, he likes her."

"You _did _hit me, though. That has to count. You also called me a git."

"What is this?" she asked him, "Some list of reasons for you not to like me?"

"Something like that, if you want it to be."

"You are _so _weird, Scorpius."

"Please, "he said quickly, "Call me Scorp. Or S-Dog, whichever you prefer," he waved a hand dismissively.

"As you wish, your majesty," said Rose sarcastically.

"Nice to have someone around you to treat you like a prince," he teased.

"So I'm a servant?"

"No, you're a pretty princess in pink, of course!" he said with a mocking gasp.

"Oh, shut your trap, Scorpius."

"I'd be happy to treat you like a princess today, Rose," he said, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

He looked at her with those heart-shattering eyes under his lashes, and she was not sure exactly what to say.

"Er..."

_...? _

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Scorpius happily.

"Shut your trap and stop being such a suck-up, Scorp," she said.

"Finally," he sighed.


End file.
